T-Rex Episode 6: Could MS Paint get any worse?
Could MS Paint Get Any Worse? is the sixth episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Plot When he wasn't saving the universe or getting sued by Judge Judy, there were a number of things T-Rex liked to do in his free time. One such activity was a rather unusual one, but T-Rex fancied himself a rather unsual person. Unbeknonwst to pretty much anyone but his wife and best friend, T-Rex found some strange enjoyment in looking at what his fans produced. Their efforts amused T-Rex, and he could always count on a bad fanfiction or some poorly mad fan art to give him a few laughs. This is what T-Rex found himself doing now, in particular looking through Deviantart to see the loose definition of art his fans assigned to their depictions of him, OCs, and far more....disturbing...images. During this time, T-Rex eventually stumbled across something that caught his eye. It was quite possibly the worst fan art he'd ever seen, at least from an artistic standpoint and not one of common decency. He clicked on it in the hopes it'd turn out to just be a shitpost or April Fool's day joke from the year prior. To T-Rex's dismay, he quickly discerned that the Deviantart account likely belonged to small a child, and all of their "art" was similar to the unappealing fan art of himself. "Why do Spiderman and Sonic get bad fan art that becomes memes and I just get plain old bad fan art?" T-Rex questioned aloud. Not bearing to look at it any longer, T-Rex closed the tab and decided to go on Youtube and look for memes. Within moments he forgot about the poorly made artwork and focused instead on various forms of memetic entertainment. However, far away from T-Rex's own home, this bad art was going to come back and bug him... Elsewhere A little boy had just gotten home from school. He was about to check his Deviantart to see all the mindless praise the usual Deviantart complement-dispensers had spit out. However, when he entered his room, he was surprised to find a Kaiju standing in it. "What the?" the boy said. "Not again!" he complained. The Kaiju simply stood there. "I thought mom said she wormhole-proofed my room!" he continued. "How did you get in here!" "U Made Me Silly Boi." the Kaiju said. The boy came to a sudden realization. This was his T-Rex fan art! Come to life before him. He then remembered a similar thing happening to his older sister and her fan character. "Woah!" the boy exclaimed. "That can happen to my stuff to!" "I Dunno What Your Talking About." the Kaiju said. "Why are you talking like that?" the boy asked. "Like Wut" the Kaiju asked back. "Captalizing the first letter of every word and using bad spelling." "Thats How You Talk On The Interwebs." The boy looked down for a second, realizing his drawing was right. "Ok, fair enough...." "So what do you wanna do?" asked the boy. "How About Mass Murder?" the drawing asked. "What?" the boy questioned. "Never Mind, Eyuk Eyuk." the drawing responded. "Why do you laugh like an old cartoon character?" the boy asked. "My Characterization Is A Reference To An Annoying Banned Kid From Another Wiki. He Did That." the drawing explained. "Oh." the boy said. "Alright Time To Die Now." "Wait what?" asked the boy. From the outside of the house, all that could be heard was the boy yelling. "No! No! Stay back! NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!" as the drawing moved closer and closer to him. THE NEXT WEEK T-Rex was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels until he found one of his favorites, the Exposition News Network. "Finally something interesting!" he said aloud. "This just in. The bodies of the Fanficson family have been found after eyewitnesses reported their house burning down and what appeared to be a badly drawn tyrannosaurus exiting it." the newscaster said. "One of the victims has been identified as Jane Fanficson, the young girl who accidentally created Jane-Saurus, though whether Jane-Saurus or any other Creepypasta Kaiju is connected to the crime is currently unknown." "Holy shit, a fucking child death? I thought this show was only for shits and giggles!" T-Rex exclaimed. "Alright, that's it." T-Rex got up off the couch and walked towards the door, grabbing his coat and hat as he did show. "Honey, where are you going?" Lady T-Rex asked. "To bust some wannabe horror skulls." T-Rex replied. "If I'm not back in a few hours, call Ankylo and the others. Oh and the guns are in the basement." "Ok.." Lady T-Rex. "But be careful!" "Careful?" T-Rex questioned as he held the door open. "I'm the main character," he said before exiting the house. "I knew that." Lady T-Rex said even though he was gone. "stupid cliche dialogue..." T-Rex began walking down the street, looking around for any signs of trouble. For once, nothing much was happening. He then came to a familiar pub. A hole in the wall where all the Creepypasta Kaiju liked to hang out and kick back. But today, he'd be doing the kicking. The doors to the pub swung open, and all eyes, or lack thereof in some cases, turned towards T-Rex. His trenchcoat and hat didn't exactly hide his identity, but he didn't care "Holy shit it's T-Rex!" said the Twin Tail Doll, hopping onto a counter and hiding behind a bottle. The less cowardly patrons of the pub started to get up from their seats. Slenderzilla was the first to dare and walk up to T-Rex. "Fancy seeing you around here, T-Rex." Slenderzilla said in a threatening tone. T-Rex kept his head down, knowing it made him look cooler. Additionally, he had begun holding a toothpick in his mouth. "Fancy you seeing anything faceless." T-Rex. "Now listen, I'm not here to make fun of your movie again. All I need is some information. Tell me what I need to know and I'll leave you losers alone for a while." "What, wanna know how I keep turning idiot teenagers into my proxies?" Slenderzilla asked mockingly. "It's actually rather easy. You just have to-" T-Rex grabbed Slenderzilla by his shirt and slammed him against the counter. "I don't have time for games you derivative piece of trash!" he snarled. "When this was just you morons trying to mess up me and my son's Halloween night, fine, but this is about life and death 'Slendy', mostly the latter." "I thought he didn't give a shit when we murdered people." said Godzilla.exe "Oh I keep tabs on all you idiots." T-Rex said, looking over to the bloodied Godzilla. "Haven't you noticed that if I'm not there to stop your shit, someone else always is?" The Creepypasta Kaiju began to look amongst each other worredly. "Now then." T-Rex said, looking back to Slenderzilla. "Where were we?" "You can't prove nothing!" Slenderzilla argued. "One of my powers is screwing up video eqiupment!" "You think I don't know your lame-ass powers white boi!" T-Rex said, pulling Slenderzilla forward and slamming him back into the counter. "I've only fought the lot of you like a bajillion times!" "Point taken..." Slenderzilla conceded. "Ok, now if no one wants to interrupt me anymore..." T-Rex said. "I've come here about a very specific murder." "You might have to jog our memories." joked Jeff-saurus, as he began downing vodka in spite of his age like the edgelord he was. "Alright then." T-Rex said. Growing tired of their crap, he pulled Slenderzilla off of his feet and tossed him down the counter. The Kaiju slid along the counter, pushing bottles out of the way and scaring Twin Tail Doll out of his hiding place before crashing into the wall. T-Rex surveyed the pub. There was a small chance the other Creepypasta Kaiju might actually shut up now. "Ok, so I don't know if you guys watch the news, but a family's just been murdered." T-Rex explained. "And?" Godzilla.exe questioned. "Annnddd it was the family that the creator of the only girl in this entire room was a part of!" T-Rex finished. "WHAT!" exclaimed Jane-Saurus. She immediately looked over to Jeff-saurus. "Jeffy, how could you!" Jane said. "I thought we'd put all this behind us!" "Baby, it wasn't me, I swear!" Jeff denied. "LIAR!" she yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Jane pulled out her knife and lunged at Jeff-saurus. Before long the two were in a full-on brawl. "That takes two suspects out of the way." T-Rex said. "How do you even know one of them didn't do it?" asked Oh_Pi.exe, who was sitting next to Godzilla.exe "She actually cares about her family and he sounded sincere." T-Rex explained. "I know this because I'm the main character." "So you must know none of us did it either, right?" Oh_Pi.exe asked further. "Yes, but 1: You're still assholes, 2: You probably committed some kind of murder even if it wasn't this one, and 3: Knowing how scenes in bars or pubs usually work, some kind of fight should break out in 3....2...." Suddenly Red burst from the back doors of the pub. "YOU!!!" he yelled. "There we are." T-Rex said. "Don't just stand there you idiots!" Red continued. "Kill him!" "Yeah, good luck with that." said T-Rex. Oh_Pi.exe lunged at him but T-Rex caught the little green edgeball in hand and quickly tossed him upwards, grabbing a baseball bat from out of nowhere and hitting Oh_Pi.exe so hard with it he flew up into Earth's atmosphere. "I think that's a home run!" T-Rex exclaimed excitedly, right before he was hit from behind by a beam of black and red energy. T-Rex looked behind him to see Godzilla.exe, with that stupid crooked smile across his face. Godzilla.exe moved in for a physical attack, when T-Rex smiled back at him. He took the opportunity to assume the form of Super T-Rex and falcon punch Godzilla.exe across the face, sending him flying into a wall. After forcing himself off of Jane, Jeff-saurus lunged at T-Rex with his knife at the ready. The knife struck T-Rex, but did absolutely nothing. The force of colliding with T-Rex's body knocked the knife from Jeff-saurus's hand, allowing T-Rex to reach down with his massive head and bite down on Jeff-saurus, swinging him around like a chew toy before throwing him at the counter, the bartender getting out of the way just in time. "JEFFY!" Jane yelled. She to then lunged at T-Rex, only to be tail-whipped aside. "I thought you hated him now!" T-Rex said, confused. "It's COMPLICATED!" yelled Jane-Saurus, lunging again before she was obliterated by T-Rex's beam. "Of course it is." T-Rex said. Finally working up the courage to attack, Twin Tail Doll appeared in front of T-Rex and went at him with a chainsaw. T-Rex grabbed the chainsaw with his bare hands and tossed aside, then grabbed the Twin Tail Doll. "Nononononononono!!!!" said Twin Tail Doll as he was torn apart by T-Rex, his stuffing strewn about the pub. "Stupid doll..." he said as he continued doing this. "IMBECILES!" yelled Red. "Can't one of you actually do something to him!" Shin Kruger and Bloody Mothra then burst out from the back of the pub, moving past Red to attack. "Oh look, some actual horror characters!" T-Rex joked. Bloodly Mothra flew at him, but T-Rex grabbed one of her wings in his jaw and tore it off, sending hyper realistic blood everywhere. "Too....much......CRANBERRY SAUCE!" he said as he charged his Navel Beam, using it to vaporize Bloody Mothra. As the smoke was clearing, Shin Krueger lunged at T-Rex and slashed him with his claws. "Ow!" T-Rex yelled. "That actually hurt! Well done!" "Oh, you think you're a funny guy don't you?" Shin Krueger replied. "Yeah, it's kind of my shtick." "Well wait till ya get a load a' me!" Shin Krueger threatened, rushing T-Rex with surprising speed for a Shin Godzilla variation and slashing at him with his claws. "This isn't funny!" T-Rex said as he was being slashed at. "That just the setup!" Shin Krueger explained, uppercutting T-Rex and knocking him back. Shin Krueger then began charging his beam. "Here's the punchline...." Shin Krueger fired, but before the beam could hit with T-Rex, a silver, red, and blue giant jumped in the way, a shield of energy in front of him. "Huh?" T-Rex said. He looked in front of him to see...Zone Fighter! "Sup dude." said Zone, collapsing the energy shield and activating his gauntlets. He then let loose a barrage of projectiles from them, tearing through Shin Krueger's body until he fell over and exploded. "Groovy." said Zone as he stood up. "Really?" T-Rex asked. "An Evil Dead reference?" "What?" Zone asked in return. "He even looks like a Deadite!" T-Rex thought about it, and was about to agree before a giant ball crashed through one of the pub's windows and slammed into Godzilla.exe, who had been in the process of getting up. "What the fuck?" asked T-Rex. The ball uncurled, revealing itself to be Giant Ankylosaurus! "Now is that any way to greet your best friend?" he asked. "Oh, I didn't realize it was you man!" T-Rex explained. "Waasssssuuuppp!" "WAZZZUUUPPP" Ankylo replied as he slapped Godzilla.exe in the face with his tail club. "THAT MEME IS DEAD AS FUCK BOOOIIISSSS" said a voice. "Huh?" T-Rex and Ankylo asked. Suddenly Barundabagungasaurus burst in and slammed into Slenderzilla, who as about to lash out with his tentacles. The two began grappling until Slenderzilla teleported, reappearing behind Barunda and firing a beam of black energy, knocking him back. Suddenly Rodan Jr came crashing through the window yelling "OH YEAH!!!" like the Kool-Aid Man and grabbed Slenderzilla by the shoulders, lifting him up and flying him over to the nearest skyscraper, dropping him down and impaling him on the spire which sat atop the skyscraper. "Is that all of them?" T-Rex asked. "Not quite." said Godzilla, walking in and immediately blasting Godzilla.exe with his atomic breath, causing the edgy clone to explode. "How'd you guys even find me?" asked T-Rex. "You said to call them if you didn't come back in a few hours." explained Lady T-Rex as she walked in. "Oh." T-Rex said. "Has it been that long?" "Yeah. Also you gotta go get Junior from school." Lady T-Rex explained. "Crap, you're right" admitted T-Rex. "You do realize that I'm STILL HERE!?!" yelled Red. "Yeah yeah keep your pants on!" said Lady T-Rex, shooting out a pink beam of energy which sent Red flying back through the next six-hundred sixty-six buildings. "So what did you find out?" Lady T-Rex asked. "None of them did it." T-Rex said. "I doubt they're connected to whoever did either." "Didn't the news say something about a poorly drawn dinosaur?" asked Rodan Jr. "Yeah, but we don't have permission to use Gawdzila in this episode." T-Rex explained. "BITCH YOU JUST NAME DROPPED HIM!" yelled Barunda. "shh, shh, we'll get into legal problems if they find out." T-Rex warned. LATER T-Rex was finally home again. Junior was doing his homework, Lady T-Rex was preparing dinner, and T-Rex was sitting nearby tossing her ingredients. "I don't get it." T-Rex said. "If it wasn't any of those Creepypasta wannabes, then what killed that family?" "Did you try reading the script?" Lady T-Rex asked. "Thought about it." T-Rex answered. "Problem is that this writer makes shit up on the fly. He probably knows who's responsible for the sake of drama, I don't get to figure it out just yet." "Well wasn't that news report a big clue?" Lady T-Rex followed up with. "I figured it was just setup for a joke about a character the writer doesn't own." T-Rex explained. "But you might be right....." T-Rex got up for a second and walked over into his and Lady T-Rex's room. He opened a drawer next to their bed and began to dig through it, eventually pulling out a book. It was a list he kept of all the variations of clone or alternate counterpart had been done with him already, and more pressingly, which ones hadn't. "Let's see..." he said. "Space clone. Robot double. Plant clone.....writer needs to make a page for that one. Cyborg form of a relative, scientific form. OC gone wrong. Godzilla 98 parody. Ah, here we are!" T-Rex finally settled on one archetype, putting his finger on the page. "Badly drawn MS paint counterpart/Sanic parody!" T-Rex said aloud. "That must be it!" "Is everything alright?" Lady T-Rex asked from the kitchen. "I heard plot revelations!" "Yup!" T-Rex said. "I finally figured out this dumbass mystery!" "Well don't go solve it until after dinner, k?" Lady T-Rex replied. "Yes honey..." said T-Rex, his excitement coming down some. AFTER DINNER And dishes. It was T-Rex's turn that night. Anyways, T-Rex put together his cool noir hero attire again, this time to go on the hunt for his poorly drawn MS paint counterpart. Once he was done, he turned back and said "Wish me luck hone-" Before the wall suddenly exploded, and when the smoke cleared, T-Rex saw just the creature he was about to go looking for. It fit the description perfectly. Badly drawn. MS paint looking. And probably intended to be a T-Rex. Then T-Rex remembered something. This creature was identical to some fan art he'd seen of himself on Deviantart that morning. "So I guess fanfics coming to life runs in that girl's family." he said. "Wut Gurl." the creature asked. "The girl who's family you murdered!" T-Rex exclaimed. "Oh You Mean Daddies Family." he said. "Sorry About That, I Just Really Like Murdering People, Eyuk." "Why?" T-Rex asked. "Idk. Becuz The Writer Needed a Rezon For Us To Fite." "That's the most sensible thing you've said this entire episode." T-Rex complimented. "But I'm afraid I've still got to take you down." "Youse Can Try LOL" replied the creature. "Yeah whatever T-Rax." T-Rex said, brushing off the kaiju's idiotic statement. "Tee Rax?" the creature asked. "Yeah, it's like my name with a letter swapped out. Like Sonic and Sanic." T-Rex explained. "Oh Okey." T-Rax said. "Time To Death Now." "And of course he talks like some braindead kid in a Youtube comments section." T-Rex said to himself. T-Rax unleashed a stream of MS Paint fire from his mouth which completely burned off T-Rex's outfit, but did no damage to T-Rex himself. "MY TRENCH COAT!" T-Rex yelled, enraged by this. He fired his Generic Beam at T-Rax, which managed to knock the badly drawn monster outside. T-Rex stepped through the gaping hole in his wall to continue his battle with T-Rax. "You're paying for that wall to." T-Rex said. "No Siree. Mexico Is Paying For It XD" T-Rax replied. "Oh great, bad political references." T-Rex said. "This fight gets better every second." T-Rax ran over to T-Rex and attempted to bite at him, but T-Rex quickly sidestepped his MS Paint counterpart and grabbed his disproportionally long tail, throwing T-Rax over to the fence separating his yard and the neighbors. Although crashing into the fence, T-Rax miraculously did not break it. "Phew." said T-Rex. "Won't have to worry about the neighbors complaining about property damages again." As he finished saying that, T-Rax suddenly burst with energy and gained Super Saiyan hair atop his head, clearly an imitation of T-Rex's own super form, obliterating the fence in the process. "Dammit!" T-Rex yelled. "I AM DE SUPAR T-RAX!" T-Rax yelled. T-Rex's eyes began to glow, and he facepalmed which such force as to send out a shockwave that knocked T-Rax into the neighbors' yard. "Well that's a new one." T-Rex commented on the new ability. T-Rex walked over the remains of the fence to see T-Rax standing up and getting ready to continue fighting. "I WALL KEEL U. THEN I WILL BE TEH MAIN CHARECTER" T-Rax proclaimed. "Seriously, that's your motivation?" T-Rex asked. "You want to kill me so you can become the main character of this series, even though no one would want to read it if you were the protagonist?" "Nu. Im Way Funnier Than U. U Don't Even Dab Or Talk About Burger King Foot Lettuce OR Yeet Or Fidget Spinner Or-" "So you think people will only laugh at unfunny memes?" T-Rex interrupted. "That actually clever humor isn't enough for them?" "No U" replied T-Rax. T-Rex sighed and facepalmed again, knocking T-Rax further back. "Not even the proper use of that meme...." he grumbled to himself. "SHUT DA FUK UP U COCKWAGLER BIATCH ASSHOLE CUNT FUCK" T-Rax screamed. "Woah, what the hell?!" T-Rex replied. "I just said you used the meme wrong! No need to give this episode an R rating with one sentence. "KILL UR SEEEELLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" T-Rax screamed again. "Oh I get it." T-Rex said. "The writer is trying to make of how dumb internet kids go from zero to a thousand over the most minor 'insult'. Very clever writer.." Thanks. "I was being sarcastic!" T-Rex yelled at the sky. Oh. T-Rax summoned an MS Paint Kame-Hame-Ha and fired it at T-Rex, causing a surprisingly large MS Paint explosion and leaving T-Rex sitting in a crater from the blast. "You did that on purpose!" T-Rex complained as he began crawling out from the crater. Make your enemy an actual threat you mean? Do you want them to all be weak idiots who get defeated in seconds? Do you realize how boring that'd make all the fights. "Fair enough...." T-Rex admitted. Though to be fair, this one is still an idiot. "You got that right." agreed T-Rex. "STAHP TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled T-Rax as he lunged at T-Rex, only to be tail whipped aside. T-Rex then repeated the motion, finding he could now shoot a wave of energy from his tail like Godzilla Earth. "How convenient." he said to himself. The wave of energy hit T-Rax and caused a sizable explosion. "Yes!" exclaimed T-Rex, pumping his fist in victory. T-Rax however flew up from the smoke cloud, now holding two MS Paint energy balls in his hands. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE" he said as he began spamming energy balls at T-Rex, bombarding him and leaving him unable to fight back. "Cheater!" yelled T-Rex. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!1111" T-Rax repeated. Suddenly, a large ball, not made of energy, hit T-Rax from behind, knocking him to the ground below. "Huh?" asked T-Rex as the onslaught suddenly let up. The ball hit the ground and uncurled itself to reveal......Giant Ankylosaurus! "Sup dude." he said. "Ankylo!" T-Rex yelled. "Wait, how'd you get here." "You mean besides plot convenience." Ankylo corrected. "Yeah." T-Rex agreed. "This is my house." Ankylo explained. "Oh." T-Rex said. "How come I never noticed that you lived here before?" "Because I just moved in. The last people to own this place summoned a demonic entity and-" "Wait, so the ending of the first episode actually had repercussions besides me and my family getting into a big fight offscreen?" T-Rex asked. "Yes." confirmed Ankylo. "Anyway, they all got arrested so the house was put up for sale. Then I bought it." "Good thing I snagged you those parts in the new Jurassic World movies." T-Rex said. "Tell me about it." replied Ankylo. "This place is expensive. Let alone the repairs." T-Rex looked around. "I'll help cover it." "Thanks man." said Ankylo. "STUP TALLLLKKKKINNNGGGGG" yelled T-Rax as he suddenly flew back up and was about to attack the two with a giant MS Paint sword he'd suddenly conjured. T-Rex and Ankylo quickly fired their beams in unison, knocking T-Rax back and eventually managing to destroy him, the monster going down in a fiery MS Paint blaze. "Jeez, when you didn't think MS Paint could get any worse." Ankylo commented. T-Rex was unamused. "What?" Ankylo asked. "Really dude? A title drop?" T-Rex asked sternly. "Whoopsie." Ankylo said. THE END Characters Featured T-Rex Family * T-Rex * Lady T-Rex * T-Rex Jr Allies * Giant Ankylosaurus * Zone Fighter * Barundabagungasaurus * Rodan Jr * Godzilla Villains * T-Rax (Debut) Creepypasta Kaiju * Jane-Saurus * Jeff-saurus * Godzilla.exe * Slenderzilla * Twin Tail Doll * Oh_Pi.exe * Red Horror Kaiju * Shin Krueger * Bloody Mothra Others * Judge Judy (Mentioned) Other Characters * Gawdzila (Namedropped) Trivia *The idea for this episode came from fan "art" by BreakoutLizzy of T-Rex, which I decided, since T-Rex partially parodies the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, would be of excellent use for a Sanic parody. Thus, T-Rax was born. Initially T-Rax would be a given a backstory on his own page, but it was decided to make him the focus of an episode of this series instead, partially so that the character didn't sit in limbo after my creating it. Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Episodes Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 986 Category:Fanfiction Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories